Bretton Remington
Also referred to as "Brelin." The vice-captain of the Bucce Guards, he is also originally from Bruglas and trained with Brendel in Anchorite.【TAS】Chapter 20 - The one who persuades With the influence from his father who is a local prefect, Earl Remington, he was able to enter the Guards.【TAS】Chapter 0 - Monologue He takes great pride as part of the guards and looks down on Brendel for only being Militia. He most likely sees Brendel as a type of rival since they were both ranked at the top of their class during their training. After Madara’s Undead Army invaded, Bretton evacuated to the north alone with the rest of Bucce's guards and citizens. However they were attacked by Rothko and Kabias's troops, who took hold of Beldor Forest. They managed to escape, but were cut off from reaching Fortress Riedon and suffered heavy casualties. This was his first real battle and it left a deep impression on him. That night, Bretton lead a squadron of fifteen other guards on horseback to look for food and medicine in the Green Village when they came across Brendel, Freya, and Irene. With a heavy heart, he told them that among the dead were Cecil and Shia, Freya's aunt and uncle.【TAS】Chapter 17 - The Goddess of War With little time to grieve, he focused himself and his men on the job of wiping out the Undead in the Green Village and collecting the much needed supplies. He was suspicious of Brendel's ability to find several hidden cellars filled with treasure and supplies. Brendel also gave Freya the Half Plate of the Wind Empress armor that he found and shocked everyone when he demonstrated its wind elemental power.【TAS】Chapter 18 - The footprints on the other path in History Bretton is a capable vice-captain, and was able to recount many detailed observations of the enemy troops during the refugees' escape. However, he voiced out against Brendel when he was telling Captain Marden about the Madara and their troops, as he found his information suspect. Since he knew Brendel from before, he was sure that Brendel must be lying.【TAS】Chapter 19 - The one who opposes Even still, when asked for his opinion, he was honest and upfront without trying to discredit Brendel out of spite.【TAS】Chapter 20 - The one who persuades After the meeting, Bretton called a secret meeting of the guards and revealed his intention to switch places with Marden, so that the captain did not have to risk his life. However, the meeting was suddenly interrupted by Brendel after defeating the lookouts, Zeta and Ryan.【TAS】Chapter 22 - Accident To his surprise, Brendel suggested they simple move to attack without asking first, as Marden will absolutely refuse, and advised them to attack from the Fox Forest. Even though Bretton did not like Brendel, he still found his advice sound.【TAS】Chapter 23 - Dawn, Mountain pathway He was likely killed along with the rest of the guards by Rothko and Kabias's troops, allowing the refugees to escape.【TAS】Chapter 32 - Forbidden Garden